


Tea

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic, Remus just want some peace, Tea, fluff angst?, he deserves better, kinda sad, lots of green and other tea, magical properties, story of Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Whenever something happened, Remus always turned to tea, it was his safe thing, bringing peace over his troubled mind.
Kudos: 7





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> smol story i wrote this evening with sudden urge to write while scent of freshly brewed flower tea with honey was filling my soul and it's taste still fresh on my lips.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tea. 

Tea have always been something special for Remus. 

He couldn't explain it, not fully, but it just was special in his own way. 

When he was bitten, his mum made him tea while his father looked over his bite. 

And the simple tea helped forget the pain and fear for a moment, it called that he's safe, no one's gonna attack him anymore, he's safe. 

When he first turned, the morning after his mother gave him a big cup of hot tea. One sip and warmth was filling his bones, that safe feeling taking over, calming him down and making him forget about pain of turning. It called that he's safe. 

On the first night at Hogwarts, he drank extra big cup of hot tea, calming his nerves of being sorted in Gryffindor, meeting boys who wanted to be friends with him, of what he will do when the full moon will roll around. At that moment he was just a boy, drinking warm tea and being stuffed with amazing food, feeling sleepy already and everything was okay, even if just for that one night. 

When marauders found out about his so called little furry problem, he needed two cups of strong green tea before he could even really look them in the eyes but then when warmth was taking fully over his body, he finally let himself calm down and understand that these are his friends no matter what. 

When morning of November first rolled around, he couldn't make himself a cup of tea, his life falling apart, his hands trembling so hard that the cup shattered in the ground, just like his life was shattering. 

It was the first night when tea didn't help, it hurts, everything hurt and his only safety rituals wasn't helping, cup of tea that he finally managed to make after hours of trying, was going cold and untouched on the table in front of him, in flat that should have been filled with laughter and joy but instead was filled with silent tears and choking regrets. 

After that night, tea become just tea, forgetting its special things, no more giving feel of safety or peace, just leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Only twelve years later, when Sirius finally stepped into their old flat, did it become what it once was. 

Sirius made them both tea with extra care and it was like he have never left and have always been beside Remus. So Remus drank his tea, one cup, another one after that, savouring on the taste, the high like a druggie after long time finally getting his shot. And when the warmth was filling his bones and body, relaxing his mind, he felt at peace. It was like it used to be, Sirius pressed against his side, his long hair still damp from bath, them sitting there listening to old music records and any moment now James and Lily will come through the door with excitedly yelling baby Harry on their arms and Peter shuffling his feet, still not used to the loud baby and they will all just sit around and enjoy the calm evening by simply being together. 

So he took one last sip of his tea, closing his eyes and letting a long forgotten smile play over his lips because just for this one night, he was alright, they were, and they were safe and everything was calm. Everything was alright, just for this one moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really mean a lot to me.


End file.
